The airborne transmission of bacteria and viruses, chiefly respiratory disease organisms is a serious problem in health care. The control of airborne disease transmission has become increasingly important with an increasing number of people growing older with weakened immune systems more vulnerable to airborne disease or infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) or other airborne and difficult to cure diseases. This coupled with antibiotic resistant strains of bacteria have created a need for inexpensive, efficient air purification systems. The spread of air born infections can be reduced by killing the infectious microorganism by ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Ultraviolet radiation to destroy airborne microorganisms can be used in ceiling fixtures suspended above the people in the room or inside ventilation system air duct. The continuing spread of tuberculosis (TB) infection and other airborne disease in modem health institutions, correctional institutions, and shelters for homeless indicates however, that the known air purification systems are inadequate in controlling the spread of airborne microorganisms.
An other important field where the spread of microorganisms needs to be controlled is liquid, and particularly waterbased solutions.
The sterilization by ultraviolet radiation has been known more than fifty years. Various methods and apparatus have been invented for ultraviolet irradiating fluids, air and water in particular, in order to control the spread of microorganisms by destroying those microorganisms with a sufficient dose of radiation.
Air purification by means of filtration and irradiation is widely practiced. Conventional air cleaning systems commonly have a filtration and in irradiation units. Irradiation is placed after filtration because the ultraviolet lamps used as a source of the radiation readily attract dust which can accumulate on a surface of the lamp, block the UV radiation inside the lamp and interfere with their germicidal effect.
Commonly irradiation is placed before humidification because ultraviolet radiation is most effective in an atmosphere with relative humidity less than 70% which promotes oxidation. Ultraviolet germicidal radiation has been proven to be more effective and economically feasible than any other approach to reducing the number of microorganisms in the liquid or gas flow. Conventional UV fluid sterilization systems have relied on exposure of suspended microorganisms to ultraviolet radiation by passing medium over or around one or more ultraviolet lamps. This method is used in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,370 and 5,200,156. This method has a number of shortcomings.
The first shortcoming of the previous art is their low reliability. The particles suspended in the fluid accumulate on the surface of the lamp or protective tubes, forming the UV light absorption layer, which restricts or eliminates the germicidal effectiveness. The reliability and actual germicidal effectiveness depend on the quality of the medium filtration and come very small and unpredicted if the medium is unfiltered or poorly filtered.
The second shortcoming of previous art of UV sterilization systems is that they have low efficiency of use of the UV energy, because their lamps accumulate particles on the surface from the beginning and because in ducts or pipes with ratio length-L to diameter-D L/D=10:1 only 6% of beams have their path the length equal to the longest available way (L/2 that is when the lamp is placed halfway between the longest straight line length of the duct (L), the maximum available way is only L/2), other beams 94% are directed on paths much shorter and could irradiate smaller volume on its wax, and hence less efficient.
The third shortcoming of previous art is nonuniform irradiation intensity in an irradiated volume. In the device for sterilization according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,156 the author tried to achieve more uniform irradiation intensity than before by applying a flat oval cross section fight source with or without the reflectors. But this invention made limited progress because the device according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,156 can irradiate towards axis of pipe only 50% of radiation and only 6% of the beams will have length equal to the length of the longest available way. Other beams are short slanting beams. They irradiate smaller volume than longest beams and are absorbed by the pipe walls. Due to the early absorption, the efficiency of the use of short slanting beams is very low. As a result the efficiency of all previous art, including the sterilizer according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,156 is too low.
The fourth shortcoming of previous art according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,156 is that the sources of radiation are installed inside the medium flow, liquid or gas, and create a substantial pressure loss in the system. To retrofit an operating ventilation or other system with known UV sterilization system it is necessary to replace a fan, pump, electric motor by more powerful ones. As a result capital and operating expenses would increase.
The prior art therefore suffers from number of disadvantages which can be improved upon.